yunas_princess_adventurefandomcom-20200216-history
Fighting off Apocalypse/Defeating Galactus and the other villains/Ultron's Age ends
Here is how the villains meet their next defeat in Mickey Mouse, the Avengers, and the Age of Ultron. Soon, the X-Force were having a huge struggle to fight off Apocalypse. Wolverine: I've waited my whole life for this! Apocalypse: You think you're a match for me? Horus: I've send you and your horsemen into your slumber before, and I can do it again. Apocalypse: We shall see. And so, the fight is on as the Asgardians join the fight along with Loki. Loki Laufeyson: Hello, Brother. Thor Odinson: Loki, what took you so long? Loki Laufeyson: Just thought father and I have a quick conversation. Sure enough, they fought off Apocalypse and his horsemen just as the Asgaridans came. Apocalypse: You're all foolish to challenge a god! Horus: You never were god to us, En Sabah Nur! With every amount of power, Horus, Thor, Odin, and Vison imprisoned Apocalypse and his horsemen into their tombs once again. Just then, the Red Hulk onto the jet Ultron is on. Ultron: Oh, for Pete's sake! Then, he was knocked out of the jet as he crashed inside a train; at the same time. Hawkeye: Oh, it's been a long day. Sure enough, Magneto used his metalic power and bring what's left of Ultron. Ultron: Magneto, if you stay here, you'll die. Magneto: Some of us just did. Do you know how it felt? All of the sudden, Galactus came just before the job was done. Galactus: Who dares to interfere with the mighty Galactus? Max Goof: We do, Galactus! And if you're going to devour the earth, you'll have to devour us too! Magneto: (to Scarlet Witch) Daughter? So, Scarlet Witch used her power to rip Ultron's core out of his body. Scarlet Witch: It felt like that. At last, Iron Man fired a powerful blast to the core underneath the floating city. Iron Man: Thor, on my mark. So, Thor brought on a blast of lightning, at the same time Vision flew in, with Nightcrawler picking up Scarlet Witch and teleported with as the city is being destroyed. Iron Man: Now! Finally, Thor used his hammer to hit the Vibranium core in the church, destroying the core and the floating city. Mickey Mouse: We're not done yet, we still got a lot of villains to stop next! Oswald the Lucky Rabbit: I'm way ahead of ya, Mickey! With no time to lose, Mickey, Darkwing Duck, Big Hero 6, the Incredibles, the Mighty Ducks, and the others fought off the rest of the villains while the Avengers, the X-Force, the Brotherhood, the Inhumans, and the Asgardians stood to Galactus along with Galacta and the Silver Surfer. Galactus: Pitiful humans. I have had enough of your interference. Prepare to face the might of Galactus. Wolverine: Wanna bet, Bub? (draws his claws) Galactus: The all powerful Galactus can not lose. At last, Mickey, Darkwing Duck, Big Hero 6, the Incredibles, the Mighty Ducks, and the others took down Lord Dragaunus, Chameleon, Siege, Wraith, Bomb Voyage, the Underminer, Evelyn Deavor, Screenslaver, Iron Monger, Abomination, Whiplash, Red Skull, the Fearsome Five, Aldrich Killian, Trevor Slattery, Malekith the Accursed, Crossbones, Alexander Pierce, Ronan the Accuser, and Korath the Pursuer one by one. Galactus: You may have retained some trace of my power, but you are still no threat to me, Little girl. I am your creator, your master, your father. You exist only to serve me. You survive only because I allow it. What hope can a child have of defeating her all-powerful father? Galacta: The Infinity Stones, our allies, and the key barriers posses that allows all that're good to triumph over evil! Silver Surfer: Even if in darkness, there is still light to overcome Galacta and my existence! Galactus: NOOOOOOOOOO!!! With every amount of power, Galactus was casted out to another part of the galaxy never cause anymore harm. Yokai: We did it! We've won! Mr. Incredibles: We've defeated Ultron, Apocalypse, and Galactus! Yeah, Baby! Launchpad McQuack: Alright! (fist bumps with Baymax) Baymax: Bah-a-la-la-la After the battle, Vision found Ultron. Vision: You're afraid. Ultron: Of you? Vision: Of death. You're the last one. Ultron: You were supposed to be the last. Stark asked for a savior, and settled for a slave. Vision: I suppose we're both disappointments. Ultron: (chuckles) I suppose we are. Vision: Humans are odd. They think order and chaos are somehow opposites, and try to control what won't be. But there is grace in their failings. I think you missed that. Ultron: They're doomed. Vision: Yes. But a thing isn't beautiful because it lasts. It's a privilege to be among them. Ultron: You're unbearably naive. Vision: Well, I was born yesterday. Just as Ultron goes to attack him, Vision used the Mind Gem in his head to destroy him. Category:Mickey's Magical Adventure Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Iamnater1225